1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to electrical massaging devices and, more particularly, is directed towards a portable, hand held electric massager which includes a self-contained vibrating element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many electric massaging devices have been suggested by the prior art. Most such devices, however, suffer from one or more deficiencies. For example, electrically driven massaging devices require an electric outlet for power and thus are not readily portable. Further, such devices which operate on wall current require transformers which tends to make the devices bulky, weighty and otherwise cumbersome to use.
Most electric vibrators or massagers operate on the principle whereby a weight is eccentrically mounted on the shaft of an electric motor. Actuation of the motor rotates the shaft, and the portion of the massaging device containing the weight is caused to vibrate. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,304 discloses an electric massager which includes a handle portion that contains a motor which rotates a shaft having a weight connected thereto. The weight is mounted within a housing which is connected to the handle by a coiled spring.
Such a structure typifies the prior art devices' difficulty in providing an efficient vibratory action as a result of the lengthy shaft that extends between the motor casing and the eccentric weight. The overall design, moreover, does not emphasize vibrations in any particular plane, but gives rise to random oscillations which tend to be less effective and efficient than might otherwise be provided.
Other U.S. patents of which I am aware include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,451,391; 3,364,922; 1,723,268; 942,299; 907,377; 850,938; and 667,357.